Hiei vs Ichigo
These two are some of anime's edgiest protagonists to exist! Lets make 'em fight! ' EdgyboisTN.jpg|'Necromercer''' ' 'Intro' '''Necro: Anime is home to many characters, and a good deal of them are edgy. ' Mercer: And these two fit the bill really well. Necro: Hiei, the master of the Evil Eye! ' ' Mercer: And Ichigo Kurosaki, the Substitute Shinigami! ' ' Necro: I'm Necro and He's Mercer. Mercer: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! ' Finale (39).jpg|'Necromercer''' ' 'Hiei Gazes Into DEATH BATTLE! '''Necro: Hey Mercer, can we even classify this guy as a demon? I mean, he's like four feet tall. Mercer: Size isn't everything! Born to Fire demon and an Ice girl, Hiei had a rather rough upbringing. By rough, I mean the other ice chicks got pissed and waited until he was born, and then they threw him off a cliff! Necro: Raised by thieves and bandits, Hiei swore revenge on the ice women. With his super demon physique, Hiei began killing and stealing at a young age, who was undefeated...that is until he fought with the spirit detective, Yusuke Yurameshi. Mercer: But, Hiei needed more power to kill his mom and her race, so, He went to Dr. Shigure to get a power up. Necro: This is Hiei's most powerful weapon, the Jagan, or the Evil Eye. ' '''Mercer: The Jagan grants Hiei the power to spy on people from up to ten kilometers away, Read Minds and Protect his own from mental attacks and illusions. And last, but not least is Hiei's telekinesis. This means that Hiei can lift and throw around objects and energy with his mind! ' '''Necro: Once he got the jagan, he decided to go to his mom's village and take his revenge. Mercer: But, once he got there he found out that their lives were meaningless, so he realized that there was no reason to kill them. Necro: Hiei then found a new mission. He had a twin sister, and he went to find her. Mercer: Really? Wait... is Gender Bender Hiei canon? Necro: No. Hiei is a powerful warrior, and is a master martial artist with the ability to control fire, his most basic and iconic attack, the fist of the mortal flame, in which he wreathes his fist or foot in fire and strikes his foe with it. Mercer: But he does not use just any normal fire, he uses badass demon fire! Which he shapes to look like dragons. Necro: With Dragon Of The Darkness Flame, Hiei creates massive pillars of black dragon-shaped flame, which burn and bite anything in their path! Hiei can also mold the Darkness Flame into a sword for enhanced slash attacks. Mercer: And of course Hiei has a super form! Necro: Jaganshi mode boots all of Hiei's powers immensely, grating him multiple physical boosts and a fire boost, no allowing him to control multiple dragons. Mercer: And if he needs it, Hiei has an eleventh hour power, in which he absorbs his dragon and gains all of it's power, meaning his physicality is increased. Necro: Speaking of which, lets cover Hiei's Physicality. Mercer: Hiei is able to avoid Yusuke's spirit gun at point-blank range, which has shown the same properties as light. Necro: Hiei is easily able to move fast enough to fool the lightning timing Yusuke, as shown when Hieh sliced up an ice guy. Kurama: How many times did you cut him? Hiei: Only 16. Yusuke: And here I could only keep up with 7 or 8. Mercer: In terms of Strength, Hiei is equal to Yuskue, who is said to be able to destroy the demon world, which is about 1.3 times larger than earth, and it is said to be a lot tougher than earth. Necro: His durability is equal to his strength, so, moving on. Mercer: Hiei's final power is his ability to separate his soul for his body and maintain all of his powers! ''' '''Necro: But, Hiei is not perfect. He has a strong sense of honor and will not use his full power on anyone who is weaker than him, and unfortunately for him Hiei has an issue with underestimating his foes.(And his emoness) Mercer: But few can match Hiei's power for very long! Hiei: Once your own doom has been unraveled, I assure you there is no turning back. 'Ichigo Reaps Into DEATH BATTLE!' Necro: No one ever said Ichigo Kurosaki was a normal kid. Mercer: Ya see, he can see the dead people, like that one kid from the sixth sense. But that's not all. Ichigo's mother was killed by a "Ghost", which is later found out to be a demon called a Hollow. Necro: Later in life, when Ichigo was seventeen he met a girl by the name Rukia, who accidently gave Ichigo her Soul Reaper powers. Mercer: And with that, one of the most badass anime protaganists was born. Necro: Ichigo wields the Zanpakuto, a sword made of Ichigo's soul. ''' '''Mercer: When Ichigo turns into his Soul Reaper form, he leaves his real body behind in the physical world, and gets a new body made of Reishi, which is invisible to humans and to anything without super senses. Necro: With Ichigo's new power he can fly, run at lightning fast speeds, and get smacked through entire city blocks with very little damage done to his person. Mercer: Ichigo's sword is named Zengetsu, and It has a spirt form that is esentaly the same as Ichigo in almost every way. Necro: Every Soul Reaper Has a Zanpakuto spirit in them, but Ichigo has two. Mercer: Ichigo is a Soul Reaper because his dad was one too, and he is also part Quincy, (Humans with spirit powers) And part Hollow(Demon), and part Fullbringer(They can see dead people). Necro: Ichigo has many diffrent attacks that he uses to fight hollows, the first of which is Ichigo's signature attack, the Getsuga Tansho, which is basicly a sword beam that can be fired from up close and far away, and Ichigo can charge it up and fire a really big one. ''' '''Mercer: Ichigo can also use the Blut Vene, a shield like skill that block most types of attacks, however it has limits, such being unable to block attacks that are greater than his sprititual energy. Necro: Ichigo has many super forms Ichigo's base for is called Shikai, and his next form is called Bankai. Bankai gives Ichigo a times ten boost of power. Mercer: Next is Hollow Mask. This form can lift five hundred tons. Necro: Vasto Lorde is another form that grants Ichigo a massive power boost, at the cost of Ichigo's control of his body. Mercer: Dangai Ichigo allows Ichigo to shatter mountains with ease, And even break through the Black Coffin attack, which is a black hole in a box. Necro: Right after that Ichigo survived an explosion that exploded with the force roughly 814 kilotons of TNT. Mercer: Ichigo's ultimate attack is called the Mugetsu. The Mugetsu is a powerful projectile that uses all of Ichigo's energy at one time. Necro: Ichigo has one more form. A new form of Bankai that increased Ichigo's physical strength and speed by tenfold. Mercer: Overall, Ichigo is an insanely powerful soul reaper, with quite a few weaknesses. The first is Ichigo's overall lack of stamina and difficulty when it comes to some one who has mare spiritual power than he does. Ichigo: Now I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, Substitute Shimigami. ' 'Set Necro: All right, the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all. Mercer: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! ' Finale (33).jpg|'Necromercer''' ' 'Fight' ' 'It had been a quiet night on Huco Mundo. As Ichigo stood on top of a tall, black building, he heard nothing but the quite'' ''''whoosh' ''of the wind. As he took a deep breath he began to sense something. Something Dark. Something he had never felt before. 'Verdict' Category:Necromercer Category:Created By Necromercer Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Fire Duel Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:'Claw' Themed Death Battles Category:Claw vs Sword Category:'Sword vs Claw' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Black themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Demon vs Demon' Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Demon themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Supernatural' themed Death Battles Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:Strength vs Speed themed Death Battles Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:Assassin Vs. Assassin Themed Death Battles Category:'Murderers' themed Death Battles Category:'Monster vs Human' Themed Death Battles Category:Demon Hunter vs Demon Hunter Themed Battles Category:Demon vs Demon's Killer themed Battles Category:Demon vs Demon Hunter themed Battles